


It's Only A Paper Moon

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda’s favourite bar has a new hire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only A Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The title is borrowed from an episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, no relation to that episode or storyline is intended.

The entrance to the bar was nestled unobtrusively between two larger electronic stores, so that you could almost miss it; it certainly had no signs or other trappings to proclaim its existence, just a doorway. Ueda himself had gone years without ever noticing its presence; only entering by chance to shelter from a particularly wild storm one afternoon. A passageway led from the door before it opened out onto the main room itself. 

Ueda slid onto his favourite barstool as he eyed the other patrons - mostly alcoholics drowning their problems in beer or other hard liquor at this early hour of the afternoon. Still it never paid to be too careful. 

"What can I get you?" 

Ueda looked over at the unfamiliar voice behind the bar. The man was wearing what amounted to the uniform for the bar - tight black pants, a collared white shirt and an apron with the bar's name “Joker” over the top. He wore polite smile on his face as he waited for Ueda's order.

Ueda didn't bother answering, there was no way he was going to trust some newbie with his drinks but he also didn't see it as his place to educate the staff. He could tell the new guy was getting frustrated by his lack of response, his eyes narrowing under his perfectly shaped eyebrows, though he kept his polite smile in place.

Koki's voice broke the showdown. 

"It's all right Kame-chan." He hurried up next to this Kame-chan and gave him a slight shove to move him on. "I handle all of Ueda-san's drinks."

Kame frowned and for a minute Ueda thought he was going protest but instead he shrugged and set to cleaning some glassware a few feet away. 

"The usual?" Koki asked and Ueda just nodded eyes still on the new guy. Only when his drink was placed in front of him did he turn back. 

"I didn't know you were hiring new staff?" he questioned. 

Koki looked sheepish, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I wasn't planning on it really," he admitted, eyes darting towards Kame. "It just sort of happened." 

Ueda wasn't really surprised; Koki liked to take in strays, mostly of the animal variety, but occasionally a real life person would worm their way past his gruff exterior. Ueda wondered what sort of sob story this Kame had told. 

He pitched his voice so there was no way Kame would miss it, "With an ass like that, I can see why you hired him. I hope you filled him in on _all_ his new obligations."

To his credit, Kame didn't react to Ueda's obvious taunting though Koki had turned a rather amusing shade of red. 

Ueda shrugged, already bored of this conversation. He turned to observe the rest of the bar, a clear dismissal that Koki thankfully heeded. The bar was situated along the right wall and directly opposite it on the left was a row of booths. A few scattered tables between the two gave the place a rather cramped feeling, though he supposed advertisers (and Koki) would describe it as cosy. At the back, a piano sat on a tiny stage. No one ever seemed to play the thing so it mostly just sat collecting dust. His own fingers twitched whenever he laid eyes on it, but he squashed the urge ruthlessly; that part of his life was long over and there was no space in his current situation for regrets or longing. 

He stayed at the bar until closing time, taking his drinks slowly; he had no wish to get drunk. He kept mostly to himself, even as the bar slowly became more crowded, here for the ambiance rather than genuine company. Most of the regular patrons here knew who he was, or of his reputation at least, so he didn't really have to worry about people trying to get too familiar. His only conversations were with Koki and the odd lewd remark sent Kame's way. The guy did have a nice ass.

He left via the back exit, which let onto a dimly lit alleyway running behind the shops, and was surprised to see Kame there, crouched down with his elbows on his knees and his head tucked down into his arms; his fingers curled tightly around a phone. He looked pathetic and Ueda paused, considering the other man. He wasn't sure why, a pang of sympathy perhaps (though he'd long thought himself free of such emotions), but he found himself saying, 

"I was just kidding, you know."

Kame looked up then as if only noticing Ueda for the first time. He looked a little confused and Ueda sighed softly.

"Even if Koki did hire you just because he's interested, he'd never force you to sleep with him. He's not that kind of guy," Ueda explained.

Kame's face turned from confused to thoughtful, but he didn't say anything; just stood, returning inside the bar without acknowledging Ueda further.

Ueda grunted; he knew he shouldn't have bothered. 

-

A few days later and Ueda was back. It was too soon, really; normally he avoided the bar for a while after a job. He was jumpy; too full of adrenaline for this to be a good idea, but he couldn't help himself; his own apartment had him feeling claustrophobic. His eyes darted around furtively, not fixing on any one point for more than a moment. He should have gone to the gym instead. 

He found his hands clenching into fists at the behaviour of a bunch of five rowdy guys seated at one of the tables. They were clearly drunk, talking too loudly and sexually harassing the staff (which just happened to be Kame again tonight, Ueda noted) any time he was in their vicinity. It was when one of them suggested they play a little tune on the piano that Ueda lost it completely though. He stalked over to them and grabbed the guy making his way towards the instrument, roughly flinging him back.

"Don't touch it," he hissed.

The guy looked at him like he was a freak. "What's your problem?" he yelled as his friends stood to back him up.

"Piano's aren't toys and it doesn't want your disgusting fingers all over it." Ueda bit out. "Nobody does," he added, sending a quick glance in Kame's direction.

"Fuck you," the guy replied taking a swing. Ueda ducked it easily before connecting his own fist with the guy's nose. He went down fast. That spurred the others into action. Four against one - Ueda liked those odds; maybe this was better than the gym after all. 

In the end the fight was over relatively quickly; they'd been drunk after all and he was a much better fighter than his slim build would have suggested at first glance. Five bruised and bloodied bodies lay amidst the wreckage of a few tables and chairs which had gotten caught in the crossfire. Ueda stood in the middle of it all trying to calm his breathing. He looked up, his eyes meeting Kame's, a few feet away. He half expected a look of disgust or maybe fear in the other's eyes but there was none of that. Just something that Ueda couldn't quite decipher.

-

Ueda stepped into the bar a little hesitantly, relieved to see the damage done two days ago had been cleared up. Koki greeted him with a smile, already fixing him his drink. Kame's smile was less welcoming but just like before Ueda couldn't read it beyond that. As he took the drink from Koki, Ueda offered to pay for any damages since he was at fault for starting the brawl. Koki wouldn't hear any of it though, insisting that there hadn't been that much to fix. Ueda knew Koki well enough not to bother persisting; if Koki decided the matter was done then it was done.

He'd just finished his drink and was thinking about heading home early for a change, when he was approached by a very familiar and none too welcome figure. 

"Detective Nishikido," Ueda drawled. "What can I do for you?"

Detective Nishikido pinned him with his dark gaze. "You can start by telling me where you where between one and three a.m. on the night of the 5th." 

Ueda shrugged. "At home."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Was that a Wednesday?" Kame's voice broke into the conversation from where he was wiping down a nearby table. Ueda turned to see him frowning in concentration as if he was trying to picture a calendar in his mind.

"A Tuesday," Nishikido replied gruffly none too happy at the interruption to his questioning. Kame made a very convincing 'Ah, that's right' expression before he continued wiping the table.

"Well then that's easy." he smiled at the detective, "He was with me."

"Really?" Nishikido looked sceptical. "And what exactly were you two doing? On Tuesday?"

Kame moved towards them, stopping just behind Ueda to put his rag down on the bar before spinning and throwing an arm around Ueda's shoulders. Ueda played along curving his own arm around Kame's thin waist and tugging him close. It unnerved him a little to notice how well the other man fit into his embrace, but he kept his face composed, curious to see where Kame was taking this. 

"How detailed do you need me to be?" Kame asked. His voice was all innocent query but his body language, the way he was glued to Ueda's side, left little room for interpretation about what Kame was planning on revealing. He was good; Ueda had to give him credit for that. He let a smirk cross his own features and brought his hand down to squeeze Kame's ass in full view of the detective.

"I think the detective probably gets it Kame." He quirked an eyebrow at the detective. 

"I assume you'd be willing to testify to that in a court of law." Nishikido sounded pissed off. 

Ueda stopped Kame from answering with another squeeze. "Are you arresting me Detective?" he asked in Kame's place.

Nishikido slid off the bar stool. "Not for right now," he acquiesced, "but don't hold your breath that I've given up. I'll get you one day Ueda Tatsuya; that's a promise." 

As soon as Nishikido left the bar, Kame disentangled himself from Ueda and returned behind the bar as if nothing had happened. 

There was no-one nearby but Ueda lowered his voice anyway. "Why?" he asked. There had been no reason for Kame to help him out; certainly no reason to lie to the police for him.

Kame shrugged. "I owed you one," he replied. 

_For what?_ Ueda wondered but he didn't bother voicing it out. Whatever Kame thought he'd done, Ueda couldn't deny it had helped him out a little. Not that he thought the detective had any real evidence against him anyway; he was way too careful for that. Still this unforseen alibi needed to be verified in the eyes of law and that could prove to have some benefits all of its own. 

"You do realise you'll have to come home with me now," he stated. "The cops will be watching." 

The corner of Kame's lip curled up in a slight smile. "Fine with me."

\- 

Once again, Ueda found himself in the alleyway at the back of the bar, but this time he was waiting for Kame to come out. When he emerged, Ueda wasted no time striding the few steps to him and pushing him roughly against the wall, joining their lips together in a heated kiss. Kame's surprise only lasted for a split second before he was kissing back just as hard. Ueda let his hands wander down to grab Kame's ass, squeezing it more forcefully than he had earlier.

That catapulted Kame into action and the next thing Ueda knew their positions had been reversed and he was now the one backed against the wall with Kame's lips sucking on his neck and his hand down Ueda's pants grasping him roughly. Ueda groaned and bucked his hips. 

"God," Ueda panted as Kame twisted his wrist and a spike of pure pleasure shot through him, bringing him close to the edge. He reluctantly brought a hand around to grip Kame's wrist tightly, stopping his movements.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if we keep this up here, they're going to be arresting us for public indecency soon." And while Ueda did want to be _in_ something right now, it sure as hell wasn't jail.

Kame chuckled into his neck before nipping at it briefly and pulled his hands out of Ueda's pants, zipping them back up slowly, hands lingering more than necessary.

"Lead the way." Kame gestured towards the entrance to the alleyway and Ueda wasted no time grabbing his wrist and dragging him away. 

The trip from the bar to Ueda's apartment took longer than usual, mostly because he and Kame stopped every few meters to make out and grope as much of each other as they could. By the time they reached his door, Ueda had forgotten all about their probable audience.

He unlocked the door quickly and dragged Kame through the apartment at top speed to the bedroom, before pushing him down on the bed and covering the younger man's body with his own. He kissed him hard, tongue exploring Kame's mouth while his hands roamed over every inch of Kame's body that he could reach. Kame's legs came up to lock around Ueda's waist, bringing their crotches together. They both moaned then. Kame's hands started tugging on Ueda's shirt and Ueda pulled back a little to divest himself of the garment. Ueda started on the buttons of Kame's shirt following along with his mouth as more and more skin was revealed. 

Ueda popped the button on Kame's work pants and pulled them and his boxers off quickly. He dropped his own pants just as quickly. Normally Ueda enjoyed foreplay, teasing and tormenting until his partner was just a puddle of raw want and need, but the whole trip home had practically served that purpose in Ueda's mind and now he was focused on only one thing. Thankfully Kame seemed to be on the same page, pulling Ueda back down as soon as he was naked. Ueda reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the lube and a condom out of the top drawer. He opened the lube and coated his fingers, pushing one inside Kame without delay as he leaned in to seal their lips together again. 

Kame gasped into Ueda's mouth, fingers digging into his skin where they touched at the intrusion. Ueda didn't waste much time with prep, moving his finger in and out quickly, then adding another and a third in short succession. By this time Kame was writhing beneath him, moaning loudly as Ueda's fingers grazed that spot inside him.

Ueda pulled out, and Kame whimpered at the loss. He quickly rolled on the condom and coated his cock in lube and was back in Kame's embrace, pushing in slowly and steadily to that hot, tight heat. _Fuck that felt good._

Kame bucked his hips up in a silent plea for Ueda to start moving already and Ueda complied readily. He set a hard and fast pace, one of his hands moving down to pump Kame's cock in time with his thrusts. Kame came with a particularly loud moan, and his walls clenching around Ueda pushed him over the edge as well. He rolled off Kame and got up, heading to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom and grabbed a washcloth, taking it back to the bed to help Kame clean up. 

As he climbed back into bed, Kame moved in closer and started lazily tracing a finger around one of Ueda’s nipples. 

“Think the cops bought it?” 

Ueda hummed agreement. “We should probably keep it up for a while - just to be sure.”

Kame replaced his finger with his tongue, before grinning up at Ueda. “Sounds like a plan. I have lots of idea’s for putting on a good show.” He punctuated his point by licking downwards. Ueda felt himself hardening again in response to Kame’s tongue.

He laughed. “No-one can see us in here Kame.”

Kame paused his descent downwards. “Want me to stop?”

“Hell no!” 

-

Ueda rolled his eyes, as he entered the bar a few nights later to find Nishikido already there waiting for him.

"Don't you have better places to be?" he asked sarcastically as he sat down. "Actually working on solving some your cases for example, instead of harassing innocent people."

"Innocent's not the word I'd ever use to describe you." Ryo retorted. 

Ueda ignored him, signalling to Koki to get him a drink.

"Nice show you've been putting on these past few nights," Ryo complimented eventually when he realised Ueda wasn't planning on saying more.

"Pity you missed the best bits." Ueda smirked, "I would have left the curtains open for you, but exhibitionism isn't really a kink of mine."

Nishikido slapped a large envelope onto the table. Ueda eyed it, but didn't comment. Nishikido tapped the envelope thoughtfully,

"I did some research on your new fuckbuddy," he commented eventually. "It's an interesting read."

Ueda affected boredom. "Really?"

"In a completely disturbing way of course." Nishikido looked thoughtful. "I can see why you'd want to get some of that action - he is pretty - but I personally wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping next to him." 

"Who said we did any sleeping?" Ueda countered.

Nishikido chuckled. "I suppose that makes you two a good match then." He grabbed Ueda's shoulder, leaning in close. "I wonder which one of you will end up dead first,” he whispered right into Ueda's ear. Ueda shrugged him off and Nishikido left, leaving the envelope on the bar counter.

-

It was still sitting there when Kame came in to start his shift later that night. Ueda didn't bother to hide it; he was having too much fun teasing Koki at that point anyway.

"It never would have worked between you two anyway; he's way too kinky for you."

"Too kinky?" Koki stood stock still, blinking like he couldn't quite process that thought. Ueda stifled a laugh at the expressions on Koki's face as his brain obviously started coming up with scenario's that fit the 'too kinky' bill.

"What's wrong with him?" Kame asked as he approached, jerking a thumb at Koki. Koki turned, his mouth dropping open and his whole face turning bright red as he eyed Kame up and down.

"I'll be in the bathroom," Koki squeaked and Ueda didn't bother to hold back his laugh this time as the other man scampered off trying to hide his obvious hard-on. He shook his head at Kame not bothering to explain. Kame just looked confused.

"What's that?" Kame asked after a while, eyeing the envelope curiously.

"The police's version of your life story; complete with all the crimes they've been unable to pin on you."

If the thought bothered Kame it didn't show. Instead he leaned over the counter rather seductively until his face was a mere hairsbreadth from Ueda's.

"Have you read it?"

Ueda shook his head slightly. 

"Why not?"

"It's not like I care," Ueda answered bluntly. 

Kame laughed softly, his breath puffing softly on Ueda's lips, before he pulled back and was reaching under the counter, coming up with an almost identical envelope.

"Detective Nishikido paid me a visit too."

Ueda should probably have seen that one coming. He met Kame's gaze evenly.

Kame threw the envelope on top of his own. "It's not like I care either." He answered the unspoken question. 

Ueda brought his glass to his lips and downed the rest of the liquid in one go. He pushed the empty glass towards Kame and grinned.

"Since Koki's taking his own sweet time, I suppose it would be okay if you get me my drink."


End file.
